


Victory

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode three. Daphne watches Justin get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

Justin and I stood on the stairs for a solid hour waiting for Brian to show. I suffered through countless bad disco remixes with too-loud bass beats watching Justin’s eyes go over and over the crowd. I wanted a chair, I wanted a guy to dance with, I wanted a damn drink or something. But Justin wouldn’t budge. And I was there for him after all. So I stood next to him through another crap song, the sea of half-naked men (which at first had been kind of exciting, but now was just boring) grinding away in front of us.

Finally Brian showed. Justin bounced on his toes and pointed and I followed the line of his finger with my eye. Brian was whispering in the ear of a tall guy in a shiny shirt and they started dancing. Then Brian waved at another guy and he joined them. Justin’s face fell and he went into full pout mode. I looked from Justin to Brian and then back again. I wondered again what Justin saw in Brian. Sure he was hot, but so were ninety percent of the guys in the club, and a lot of them were way hotter.

Like the tall guy Brian was dancing with. He had great cheekbones. And really nice abs. He was also groping Brian. Come to think of it so was the really muscle-y guy on the other side of Brian.

“Is he gonna do it with both of them?” I asked, pointing. Justin didn’t even look at me, he just sighed.

“He can do whatever he wants,” he said. He paused, and that’s when I saw it. The old Justin determination that I’d seen a million times before. I should have known he wouldn’t give up. Justin never gave up, not when he wanted something really bad. He pulled in his lower lip and set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. Then he started down the stairs.

“What are you doing?” I asked. Did he even have a plan or was he just going to get between the guys and Brian? I hoped that wasn’t the plan. That one guy was big. But Justin didn’t answer. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked, and by the time he hit the dance floor he had pulled it off.

I watched him square his shoulders and fling his shirt to the side. Glitter rained down from the ceiling and Justin walked right into it as “Let’s Hear it For the Boy” thumped through the speakers. Heads were turning and guys were stopping dead, watching him move through the crowd.

He strutted to within ten feet of Brian and started to dance, whipping his head around and shaking his ass in his tightest pair of black jeans. He glanced back over his shoulder, but Brian wasn’t even paying attention. He was focused on the chest of the guy in front of him. My heart sped up and I willed Brian to turn around, to see Justin, to ... and then I noticed that Justin wasn’t trying to get Brian’s attention. He was looking straight at the tall brunette. And the tall brunette was staring back.

Another glance and the guy was stepping away from Brian and dancing in front of Justin. Brian was still preoccupied with the other guy’s chest, and he didn’t even notice the relocation of his other dance partner.

Until that guy left Brian too, and then Justin was dancing with both of them and Brian was dancing alone. Or whatever it was he was doing that was supposed to be dancing. I wanted to applaud. Justin had done exactly what I told him to. And Brian definitely looked jealous. I leaned against the railing of the stairs to see what would happen next.

*****

I wanted so badly to look back and see what Brian was doing. To see the look on his face now that he was dancing alone. I grinned as I pressed forward against one guy and back against the other, holding onto a thigh or a bicep, moving to the beat of the cheesy song playing overhead.

Then Brian put his arms between me and the guys and pushed them away, circling in front of me, not touching me, just doing his strange step-shuffle in front of me, holding my eyes with his. I kept the smug smile from my face and kept dancing.

When he put his hands on my hips I wrapped my arms around his neck, dropping my head back so he could press his mouth below my jaw. He kissed me, and it was hot and hungry. He pressed his tongue to the roof of my mouth and I felt the glitter he’d licked from my skin and tasted our sweat on his lips.

And I knew that I’d won.

*****

When Brian kissed Justin I swear I almost squealed out loud. I didn’t though, just grinned goofily and jumped up and down a little. I got a few stares from passing guys, but I ignored them. With all the crazy shit going on in that club I wasn’t really concerned that a few guys thought I was strange.

I watched them dance for three more songs before Brian finally grabbed Justin by the front of his pants and dragged him through the crowd towards the door. I found Justin’s shirt on the floor and then left myself. I was sweaty and my dress was sticking to me and my feet hurt from standing on the metal stairs in my boots.

As I walked towards my car I saw the Jeep across the street. Brian had Justin up against the door and he was groping Justin’s ass as they kissed. I just shook my head and smiled.

Justin always got what he wanted.


End file.
